Seer
by lightarrow
Summary: AU 'Seven lives to be saved; seven souls, to you, must belong; to save any one of ten, all seven must you accept' I woke up with a start, those cryptic words repeating in my head along with the faces of seven people. slaves that i must rescue. kidXOC makaXsoul tsubakiXblackstar lizXOC pattyXOC (I don't own soul eater.)
1. Chapter 1

'Seven lives to be saved; seven souls, to you, must belong; to save any one of ten, all seven must you accept'

I wake up with a start, those cryptic words repeating in my head along with the faces of seven people. While I have no idea what the last part meant, the first part was pretty specific. I have to get to the slave warehouses and now. I get up and ready.

"Daniel, Tosou, wake up and get ready to go, we have to leave immediately." I yell to the other two people who live in the house as I grab three apples for us to eat on the way. When I turn around I nearly run into Tosou, which isn't that hard to do since he's 6'3", moves like a ninja, and is as quiet as a mouse.

"Lady Éclair, where will we be going?" he asks as I give him his apple. He so rarely speaks that this maybe his only sentence all day.

"The slave warehouses, I have the feeling warehouse number 42." I answer, him giving me a look asking 'why?' as he puts his long black hair in a ponytail. "I had another vision we need to go there to save our future friends. And can you go drag Daniel out of bed." He was gone before I finished my sentence. A few minutes later I hear them making their way to meet me at the door and I also hear this, "Were you up early training again? ... Come on man, have you ever heard of sleeping in? …. You're hopeless, you know that, right?" When they round the corner I see Daniel is wearing a white button up shirt and dress pants, with his brown hair as plain as ever.

When they finally get to the door I am so tired of waiting I am literally shoving Daniel out the door. "Where are we going in such a rush?" Daniel asks as I give him an apple.

"No time to talk, already late. Tosou keep track of Daniel." I say as I start running at full speed toward the south district, easily losing the boys this time of day.

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

By the time I make to the 42nd slave warehouse I nearly collapse, but I keep going. I just know that time is of the essence, but the annoying clerk lady stops me and says "What can I get for you today? Maybe a protection slave?"

"No, I'm going to be buying seven slaves today and for now I would just like to browse." I say hoping, she will leave me alone. I secretly hated anyone who supported the slave trade, even myself as I'm about to give them my money, even if it is so I can get seven slaves out of this place. What's worse, I can't even treat my own slaves like human beings in public without risking their safety and my own.

"Ok, let me get you an escort." She says with an annoying smile.

"Thank you. … Oh wait, there should be two more men coming shortly, can you direct them to me, my name is Lady Éclair Derávon." As soon as I said that, everyone in the room gawked at me as I turned around and started walking. She would pass on my message because no one in their right mind would disobey a member of the royal family, even one as low down and out casted as me.

After about ten minutes of walking around we make it to a courtyard with what looked to be an execution platform in the middle. I stared at the platform for few minutes, ignoring the words of concern form my escort. Within a few minutes four guards came out with a slave to be executed, and my heart nearly stopped. That slave was the first slave in my vision this morning. He is a rather short slave, about the same height as me, with spiky blue hair. In truth, more than anything it was his eyes that got to me, he knew he was going to die and he was ok with it. He wasn't the same as in my vision, where he was so full of life, and it made me wonder if they will all be in as bad of shape as him, but even so, there was a kind of peace in his eye; an unnerving peace.

"Him, I'll buy him" I said to my escort urgently.

"I would not suggest it milady, there are plenty of other protection slaves here."

"I said I'll buy him" I said in a firm tone, by this point everyone in the courtyard could hear us. There was look of shock on the slave's face.

"But milady, that slave is being executed for killing his previous owner." The man said desperately.

With all the courage I could muster, I said, with an evil glint in my eye so the man would assume I meant to do some horrible things to him before I let him die. "I know, your point."

"Just be careful milady." he said before going and retrieving my new slave for me. The slave had a look of terror on his face that I could only assume was from his realizing that he was almost out of this hellhole of a life, just to get thrown right back in the middle of it.

As they took him away to a waiting room where the slaves will wait for their new masters to get done shopping, I can only think about how much he must fear me now, but at least I saved his life, just six more to go.


	2. Chapter 2

After the blue haired slave left my view my mental image of him from the vision left as well. I know he's safe and will stay safe for now, so I walked off, keeping up the act to protect him. Now I need to focus on the other slaves, so I let my instincts lead me as I look for the other slaves. After several minutes of walking around I come across two masters deciding to come to a compromise and split up a couple of slaves, it seems that both masters wanted the slaves so they were fighting over them.

Then I see the slaves, two blond girls desperately clinging to each other as the escorts are trying to tear them apart, but more than that, both of those girls were in my vision. I need to save them, but how? Thankfully, with timing as good as ever, my boys arrive.

"Lady Éclair finally we found you, find anything good yet?" Daniel asks, really meaning '_**so how many have you saved yet?**_', as he and Tosou walk up to me.

"Yes I am very interested in these two slaves right here. What do you think of them?" I ask, trying to get everyone's attention if I hadn't already because if we play the act just right we can steal these two slaves right out from underneath their noses.

"Yes they are quite gorgeous women and just your type, milady." he says playing along.

"Ok, I do believe I will buy them, escort." I say.

"Sorry, we were here" one of the men started to say but was cut off by the other one.

"Sorry for his outburst milady, feel free to have the slaves we will pay for them as an apology, after all its not every day you meet a member of the royal family." He said bowing to me, the other man following suit.

"Very well, if you wish, then all is forgiven you are free to go." I say dismissing them as my escort takes the two girls to the waiting room. So we continued walking as if nothing happened, I must really seem like a bad person to these slaves. "Oh and Daniel, that would make three slaves so far."

We walked for about 10 or 15 minutes before we found the next slave from my vision. She is a dark haired girl, and is very tall; she's being attacked by what looked to be her brother maybe. But she isn't being attacked in the normal way; it looks like he's trying to rape her.

"I'll be buying her as well ….Tosou." I said while Tosou walked over the two slaves grabbed the girls arm and the boy's shirt. He chucked the boy across the room and pulled the girl over to our escort. I answered the man's questioning look with "I don't like my goods being damaged."

"Of course, but there are other, less damaged slaves if" but he was cut off by me.

"For the last time I said I am buying this one so I am buying this one; I am a women of my word after all." I say firmly to make my point get across. He is getting on my nerves so he better shut up if he knows what's best for him. After that he walks away sheepishly to take the slave to the waiting room.

When he got back we finally got moving again. We moved into a room filled with male sex slaves, they are all pretty small in build but other than that they all varied look very much so. We walked around for several minutes until we were in the very far corner; there huddled in the edge of the corner was the oddest boy from my vision. Even though his face is turned into the corner it is still easy to tell it was him. He is very pale and has three white lines in his medium length black hair.

"I'll have him please." I say in a way to soft voice, but I can't help that I'm still entranced by him.

Daniel, quick to cover for me says "Yes I'll have a lot of fun with that one, that's for sure. I might just have a problem sharing him."

"Yes milady, but I feel I should warn you that this slave is very insane, and that if it wasn't for his very unique looks, we would have killed him already." Escort says with a worried look while retrieving the slave.

"That's alright, slaves aren't needed to think." Daniel says as I am still transfixed by the slave something was off he just didn't seem to be insane if anything he seemed more sane than the rest of the slaves. Then something caught my attention as the escort was taking him away, unlike all the other slaves he didn't look down submissively nor did he look at any living thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks and a shout out to duckymomo01 for being my first favorite ever, and Extended Experience for my first review and follow. Sorry to everyone for taking so long to get this up, I have been really sick for a long time and will try to be better at getting these up quicker. Again sorry.**

As we continued walking I found it hard to get him out of my head until we got to the next person in my vision. She is a small girl with long blond hair and green eyes. But maybe the oddest thing about her was nothing was wrong with her, besides being a salve. It lifts my spirit to know that one of them at least didn't know they were in danger.

"Now what type of salve is she?" I ask to make it look like I am actually debating on buying her, like that was even an option.

"She's a house slave, milady." He asks, I think he was surprised by me actually asking, in his opinion, a practical question.

"I'll take her, we could use the help." And with that he grabs her and leaves, when he gets back we continue our walk and it leads down a hallway that smells of death.

"Milady perhaps you would like to turn back, what you will see done this hall is not to kind on the stomach." He says looking like he is going to puke himself.

"No I have a good feeling about this hallway." This is probably the closes to the truth I've given him all day.

"Of course you do milady." He said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." You know I still hate this guy but he's starting to warm up on me just a little bit.

I turned and then I see him, and my heart breaks a little bit. They've been starving him; he looks absolutely horrible. There are bits of dried blood staining his snow white hair. It takes all I have not to break down right here and explode. I somehow keep my clam enough to grit my teeth and say "I'll take him." Something in my voice or demeanor must have given away that I wasn't playing any games because he didn't question and he didn't speak, in fact no one did for the rest of the walk back. It wasn't until after I was done signing papers and paying the people that I spoke again or even paid attention to the fact people were specking.

We are all standing outside the warehouse, Tosou, Daniel, me, and the seven new slaves. "I don't like the idea of walking across town with this large a group of salve so we are splitting up, we'll meet up at home, and go straight there. Tosou you take the sex slaves, Daniel you've got the house slaves and the protection slaves will come with me. GO!"

-O0o.o0O0o.o0O-

We somehow all made it home at the same time. Everyone gathered inside, the new slaves off to one side, pretending they don't exist.**1** "Daniel, start cooking whatever we've got in the kitchen, please. Tosou go to the store and pick up enough food for at least a week, please." then I left to go get the first aid kit.

Our first aid kit is pretty impressive if I do say so myself so it takes me a few minute to set up in the room next to the dining room. When I'm done I call in one of the slaves, the girl with the long brown hair.

"Sit down please, are you hurt anywhere?" I ask as I start bandaging her very obvious injures even though she shakes her head no. "It's ok to be a human being here; I won't judge you or hurt you in anyway, ok. Now my name is Éclair Kura Derávon, what's your name?"

I have come to learn how hard it can be for a slave to first open up after that it starts to get easier but it takes year to get rid of the fear of punishment if the slave ever gets rid of it. So for her to answer makes me so happy that I'm practically buzzing with joy.

"Tsubaki is my name." she says so quietly I think she was hoping I wouldn't hear her.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsubaki. If you ever need anything just some and ask me ok. Can you send in the sisters, please?" I tell her with the biggest and most comforting smile I can manage.

-hello paging person #564…. Paging person #564 … please come to the main desk-small page break

As the girls walk in I notice for the first time that they hate me; I'm not sure if it is because I'm just their master or something I've done, but they utterly hate me. Well no changing what is, can only change what will be.

"Please sit. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression at the warehouse, I just didn't want you all to get hurt for me showing any form of concern for any of you. Are either of you hurt anywhere?" as I try to reach for their arms where had nearly clawed all the skin off each other's arms trying to stay together. As soon as I moved the older sister pulled the other behind her. "Do you both know how to bandage up wounds?" the looks they gave me answered that question with a solid no. "Well then, you guys can bandage yourselves up and I'll tell you how. I don't ever want you to be uncomfortable here and though I know that it will take you a long time to adjust and even longer to trust anything about me, but **I swear to you as long as there is breath in my body and my will has strength to fight, I will never allow harm to come upon anyone in this house including the two of you.** Okay?" they both nodded extremely confused, we spent the next several minute with them sending me _the death glare of true mistrust and hatred_, while I taught them basic first aid. Honestly I was working very hard not to burst out laughing at the scene, while was sad that they were giving me the death glare, after the seriousness of my statement it was just so funny. But I held my composure knowing they would truly hate me forever if I burst out laughing while they were patching each other up, especial because they would probable assume I was laughing at them.

"So, my name is Éclair Kura Derávon. What's your names?" I ask as I clean up the mess they made.

Silence….**2**

They just looked down…..

Almost like the question meant nothing to them, like there was hole…

"Do you guys have names?"

And a quiet and simultaneous "no" came from both of them.

"Do you know how to read?"

"Only a little" Came from the older one.

"Well then if you need any help reading Daniel, Tosou, and myself all know how to read, and I'm sure you can ask the others if any of them can read." I walk over to one of the many bookshelves and grab one of the baby names and meaning book and hand it to them, to be met with very confused looks. "The only people who should ever name a person are their parents or themselves, and since your parents aren't here then you are the only ones that have that right." They seemed truly shocked at the idea of them having rights and I'm under the impression that they have been slaves their entire lives. Either born into slavery or abandoned at a very young age. "Can you please send in the boy with the blue hair."

-hi I'm mister page break how are you-

As the boy walked in I noticed that his eyes have gone back to acceptance, and it really pissed me off. Did he really not care what happened to him anymore? "Please take a seat. Are you injured anywhere?"

"No master"

"Please don't call me that. And I'm sorry about scaring you earlier that was just an act. I promise I will never hurt you in any way and I am definitely not going to kill you, ok."

I'm not sure if he was surprised or shocked but he was definitely something "Why? Why would you save me? Why would you put yourself in danger like that ever? I was about to die. I don't understand you at all." He seemed broken, broken by kindness. In a way this was good because it's all uphill from here. He must of spent years making these walls to protect himself and after being pushed to the brick of death or worse, then to have his world turned upside down. If his walls weren't shattering I would have to wonder if he were human or not.

"Because we're friends. Future friends but a friend is still a friend."

"Who goes to a slave warehouse to get their friends? Though I guess if you buy your friends then they have to like you." He mumbles under his breath.

"I went to the warehouse because that was where my friends were at; it's just as simple as that. And by the way if you have to buy your friends then it actually makes it harder for them to become your friends. I didn't buy all of you to force you to like me, heck I am positive the sisters down right hate me, and I can't blame them, you can't buy your friends. But as long as all of you are safe and we are all together things will work themselves out." And there we go, more shock on his face.

"Do you feel this way about all slaves or just us?" so now he's testing me. I'm too happy. We are making so much progress in so little time.

"All slaves."

"Then why are you helping us, only us?"

"If you try to save everyone you will end up saving no one, so you save those you can and pray for the rest. But I the mean time we fight to save all we can and hope for a little more." He looks almost proud of me for a second there but hides easily thank to years of practice. "Besides to help all slaves in general I would need much more political power than I will ever have. You see I may be in the royal family but I have about as much political power as a regular citizen except for my name and allowance, but both were helpful enough to let me save you. ….. Oh yeah my name is Éclair Kura Derávon, what's your name?"

"Well the warehouses nicknamed me blackstar."

"You can pick a new name if you wish."

"but kinda really like that name."

"Okay then blackstar can you help the white haired boy in I doubt he can walk in on his own."

"Yes, milady"

"not you too" and I got my first laugh out of him though it was quiet small.

**A/N: third down countless to go**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. I have been extremely sick as of late to the point that I was asleep for the last two days. I will try to avoid cliff hangers as much as possible and if I do leave you hanging just PM me and I will do everything In my power to update as quickly as my health and writers block will allow.**

**1: "and you?"**

"**I'm going to be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist."**

**-Harry Potter second year the movie**

**2: "silence will fall when the question is asked."**

**-Doctor Who**


End file.
